A pure titanium stapler (suturing device) is a common surgical instrument for suturing the digestive tract, the respiratory tract, and the skin and mucosa after a surgery recently, and belongs to a category of surgical implants. The ideal biological material, like a surgical implant, should be a special functional material that when in direct contact with or acting on human tissues, body fluid or blood, or otherwise interacting with body; should have no toxic side effects on the human body. The ideal biological material also has no hemolysis, direct or indirect infection, human cell mutation, aberration, carcinogenesis, immune rejection, and allergic reaction when in direct contact with or acting on human tissues, body fluid or blood, or otherwise acting with the body. At present, the most commonly used materials are medical metal material, medical natural polymer material, medical synthetic polymer material, and medical ceramics, etc. In particular, medical metal material is the most widely used in clinical applications nowadays, due to the advantages of great compatibility and a wide range of adaptation with the human body. However, this kind of medical implant material has a common deficiency, i.e., the wear debris generated due to wear, would cause toxicity, immune reaction, allergic reaction, and even form tumors locally. On the other hand, when suturing the trauma tissues it is likely for the stapler (suturing device) of the digestive tract, the respiratory tract, and the skin and mucosa to penetrate the numerous blood vessels under the surface of the tissues where various pathogenic bacteria and non-pathogenic bacteria are usually parasitized in the tissue surface, easily causing a secondary infection. In order to correct the deficiencies above, researchers attempt to use a polymer compound as the adhesive agent and drug-loaded layer, however this approach causes new problems. The adhesive agent and drug-loaded layer are made of a polymer compound. First, there is the issue of adding new substances that need to be metabolized in the human body. Secondly, the drug-loaded polymer layer and the surface of the metal implant peel and shed at different degrees, and the debris thereof enters into the blood vessels, causing adverse reactions such as an acute and sub-acute thrombosis, an infection and a rejection in the patient.
As to the defects of the prior art, the objective of the present invention is to provide a new type of titanium nail capable of loading a drug and a preparation method thereof, as a carrier for loading a drug, as well as overcoming the deficiencies and defects mentioned above.